Hasta pronto
by phebe-chann
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de como es la vida a ojos del dolor, pareja sasuhina con lemon, espero que os guste .


El suave sonido de la respiracion de ella ,atormentaba su vida ,y los sonidos de pi pi pi del aparato que la mantenía con vida en este mundo tan desgraciado lo atormentaba con tanto dolor que creía que sucumbía al infierno y lo castigarian , la arropo entre las colchas blancas su cabellera azulina cai con tanta gracia en su rostro marmoleo , sus pronunciadas ojeras se veían a través de sus espesas pestañas , sus labios blancos y carnosos la hacían ver tan ..enferma , su manos tan débil como una rosa descansaba encima de su pecho , y su rostro blanquecino dejaba a traslucir el dolor que sentía con su enfermedad.

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi .

Aquel nefasto sonido era su poca esperanza para seguir viendo viva a ella , agarro su pequeña mano entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza y clavando sus dedos en la frágil piel de ella, acaricio con sus dedos largos y finos su mejillas blancas , la sentía un poco fría , gruño desesperado y beso la mejilla con dolor.

-¿s-sasuke? -. murmuro con voz pastosa y suave , el aludido levanto la mirada y se encontró con las grandes ojeras de ella y sus hermosos ojos color perlas en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa .

- si-. se odio por ser tan malditamente simple con ella , se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama la ayudo a sentarse en la cama .

- ¿ c-como estas?-. pregunto con una sonrisa cansada pero que brillaba con luz propia de un ángel, el frunció las cejas y les di ganas de llorar gritar maldecir y quitarse la vida junto a ella, y recordó las palabras crueles del destino, aquella que separaban la vida de la muerte ,¡los separaba a los dos! , su pecho se encogió con dolor y bajo la mirada concentrándose en ser fuerte por ella ,solo por ella, levanto la mirada y sonrió con su sonrisa torcida llena de vida pero mas la felicidad no llego a sus ojos oscuros como la noche sin luna,ella gimió con dolor y oculto su pequeño rostro entre sus manos ,el se maldijo y empezó a sacudirse entre la silla empuño su puño y clavo sus uñas en la palma de su mano

_**Fue aquella noche que te vi.**_

_**tan hermosa**_

_**tan radiante**_

_**tan inhumanamente perfecta**_

_**tan vulnerable**_

_**tan destrozada **_

_**tan dolorosa **_

_**tan bella a la luz de las estrellas **_

_**y tu magnifico rostro sollozo**_

_**con lágrimas en tus ojos blancos **_

_**la pureza se desato de tu alma**_

_**y una maldad te rodeo **_

_**tú rostro se crispo de rabia y **_

_**gritaste al cielo **_

_**alzaste las manos al vació**_

_**esperando ,**_

_**tu muerte tu final.**_

_**Mas se prolongo hasta que tú te enamoraste y **_

_**la muerte te reclama entre las fosas**_

_**apestosas de las tumbas putrefactas**_

_**esperando por ti,**_

_**el sueño de estar junto se**_

_**desvanece como el humo**_

_**y te vuelves a odiar por matar a el**_

_**solo el **_

_**el que te ama ,te protege entre sus brazos fuertes **_

_**quien te limpia las lágrimas de sangre **_

_**y quien te besa tus labios con tanta ternura que te olvidas de que no vivirás**_

_**y solo es cuestión de segundos para esperar el golpe final.**_

Ella alzo las manos y agarro el rostro de el y acaricio con ternura sus labios su mandíbula tensa y perfecta , el párpado de sus ojos , las mejillas y un beso casto llega hasta los labios de tu amor , y la adrenalina del dolorosa verdad arremete de nuevo como el fuego quemando su alma y colgando en vilo su vida.

- sasuke ,por favor, te lo suplico -. susurra llorando y tocando su rostro , el sonríe desesperado y la atrapa entre sus brazos protegiéndola de la maldita muerte que la acecha cada segundo de su vida. Esconde su rostro en su cuello y aspira su olor .Fresias. El olor que lo enveneno hasta el alma y quedo atrapado en el abismo de amor.

- no me dejes- . por primera ves en su orgullosa vida suplicas , ¡tarde amor mio! , ¡tarde llega la muerte y tu llegas al final! , su mente queda atrapada en los recuerdos y la agarre entre sus manos no la deja que se aleje, no desperdicias ni un solo segundo , ¡ultimo deseo quedate conmigo por favor! , nada, vació y un hueco en el estomago , el suave traqueteo de sus dedos temblorosos en tu cuello te adormece como una droga y quedas de nuevo rendindo ante ella , ¡débil! , débil ante ella, débil ante su alma pura y envenenada de sufrimiento .

- por favor no me dejes -. un ultimo suplicio ,una ultima oportunidad ,¡quedate conmigo! , ella hunde su nariz en tú cuello y el suspiro de sus labios te tensan hasta la locura y sus labios viajan despacio a tu pulso que se vuelve loco como un coche de carrera , ¡labios malditos! , si, eso los labios malditos de ella te olvidan de la maldita realidad.

_**Y fue cuando recordé como el viento se**_

_**llevaba las cenizas de mi vida y se hundía entre las espesas brumas**_

_**del olvido.**_

Recoge en brazos su pequeño cuerpo y la pone entre sus rodillas , la besa la cabellera y aspira de nuevo el veneno, el maldito venenos fresias. Su mano viaja hasta el cuello de ella y la extiende entre su pequeño pulso de la mano, acaricia de arriba a abajo con su sonrisa de ultimo deseo junto a ti y besa tus manos.

_**Recuerdo cuando me dijeron que la muerte era algo tan natural **_

_**que me pregunte ¿si la muerte viene a por mi ,yo extenderé mis brazos bien recibidos a ella?. **_

Sus labios jadean y su ojos suplican perdón, sonríe con ternura y cae rendida entre tus brazos .

_**Últimos segundos de vida , **_

_**ultimo deseo**_

_**ultimo hola**_

_**ultimo adiós**_

_**ultimo amor**_

_**ultimo abrazo **_

_**ultimo beso**_

_**ultimo caricia**_

_**ultimo final.**_

Las puertas de la maldad se abren y tu te encargas de arroparla entre tus brazos impidiendo , prolongando su muerte.

_**Yo me preguntaba , que hay atrás de la cortina de la vida.**_

_**Que haré si no hay nada.**_

_**¿Podre volver? .**_

_**Alguien me esperara en el otro camino.**_

- ¿r-recuerdas el primer d-dia que nos vimos s-sasuke ?-. pregunta sonriendo como una niña pequeña , tú sonríes y asientes con la cabeza , y recuerdas .

- me acuerdo -. única y nefasta respuesta.- yo te detestaba -. admitió avergonzado ,ella frunció sus labios .- odiaba como alguien podía ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio -. dijo acariciando su cabellera .- odiaba cuando alguien se lastimaba y tu ibas a su ayuda ,pero si alguien te lastimaba huías , huías como un vulgar ladrón .- respondía -. nunca te defendiste hinata ¿por qué? .- pregunto enredando su cabellera azulina entre sus dedos .- por qué tenias que bajar del cielo y venir a este mundo ,¿por qué no te quedaste ahí? -. decía en murmullos ahogados de desesperacióncian .- por qué te quedaste conmigo -. se decía a si mismo .

- ¿p-por qué ? -. pregunta cohibida,el asiente con dolor .- por que me enamore de ti .- respondió claramente .- por que queria enseñarte que no solo había dolor sasuke .-responde sin tartamudear.

- tú vida hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras bajado del cielo -. respondió esquivando sus ojos.

- ¿ m-me odias sigue? -. pregunto jugando lentamente con la cabellera azabache de el .

- si , te odio -. respondió ,ella siguió jugando con su cabellera y apego su rostro en el corazón de el .

- ¿por que me odias? -.

- por dejarme -. respondió y alzo el rostro de ella, y acaricio con su nariz su pequeña mandíbula .- por no cumplir tú promesa de quedarte conmigo -. siguió diciendo -. por romper la promesa hinata ,¿por qué no la cumples? -. dijo.

- no p-puedo -. solloza derramando lágrimas en la camisa negra de el .- y-yo quisiera quedarme contigo -. admitió .

- entonces quedate -. respondió egoistamente .

- me q-quedare todo el tiempo que tenga -. responde con el corazón entre su garganta y el pecho vacio .

- quedate mas hinata -. suplica de nuevo .

_**El cielo se abrio y un angel con armadura blanca bajo de las nubes ,y en su mano  
empuñaba una espada , su sonrisa blanca y radiente opacaba  
toda vida humana en la tierra  
su mano tibia sano las heridas del alma.**_

La acurruco entre sus brazos y se quedo obsernado el oscuro cielo .

- ¿por que te enamoraste de mi ? .- pregunto ,ella levanto la mirada y la poso en la de el .- que fue lo que te enamoro de mi -. ensancho una sonria y beso con calma la mejilla masculina de el .

- t-tu atratactivo -. se burlo ,el poficiro un gruñido y ella rio musicalmente .- me enamore de ti por que tambien tú tienes un corazón -. respondio.

- ¿corazón ?-. pregunto .

- si ,cualquier persona tiene corazon, aunque tú querias parecer un demonio sin sentimientos ,el amor a tu familia te delataba -. respondio .

- dices cosas tontas hinata . - dijo con dolor en su paladar ,ella volvio a reir y se mecio entre los brazos fuertes de el.

- d-digo la verdad -. se justifico. - y tú .

- yo ¿qué? -. pregunto un tanto confuso .

- ¿c-como te enamoraste de mi ? -. pregunto y su mejillas se tiñieron de rosa , y sus labios temblaban , el la miro detenidamente grabando en su memoria aquellaa ultimos momentos.

-¿para que quieres saberlo ? -. susurro.

Inflo los cachetes como una niña pequeña y empezo a golpear fuertemente el pecho de el ,pero con su cuerpo debil no le hacia daño .

- ¡y-yo te lo dije! -. grito casi inexistible su voz en la habitacion blanca .

- algún dia te lo dire -. respondio alzandola en brazos y acobijandola entre las colchas .- debes descansar -. susurro , ella miro ceñuda y se dio la vuelta enfadada ,dando la espalda el .

-eres una cria hinata , ¿lo sabes verdad? -. pregunto burlonamente , ella se encogio de hombros y se oculto entre las grandes colchas.- no te ocultes de mi -. susurro ,y su aliento choco con la oreja de ella.

_**El cielo era estar entre tús brazos .**_

_**Y el infierno no estar junto a tí.**_

No respondio . El suspiro frustado y empezo a caminar por la puerta de la salida .

- no te vayas .- quedo quieto y se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada y su cabellera cai entre sus hombros conmigo ,por favor -. pidio en un murmullo , y el corazon de el se compugno en sufrimiento , se acerco a ella y la abrazo y se acomodo en la incomoda cama de su casa ,llena de aparatos medicos ,era como tener un hospital en casa. - gracias -. susurro agradecida abrazandose entre el pecho de el .Empezo a besar con suavidad sus labios fino y su mandibula .

-hinata no-. respondio al borde la locura ,ella lo abrazo por el cuello y nego con la cabeza.

- por favor -. suplico .- sasuke por favor -. el suplicio era palpable , ella saldria mal de eso.

_**La rosa roja dejada en mi cama , **_

_**me deja al borde de la felicidad absoluta , y **_

_**tú mi hombre fiel me deja extasiada de amor.**_

- no puedes pedirme eso hinata -. murmuro entre los labios de ella, ella lo arrincono mas entre sus besos y poso una manos en la de el y la llevo a su corazón.

- lo quiero -. respondio , el se tenso y gruño extasiado antes las carias delicadas de ella en su cabellera .- por favor -. su melodiosa voz en susurro lo cegaron .

Apego la cintura de ella con la de el y acaricio la cebellera de ella .

- me volveras loco -. adimitio ,ella rio victoriosa y beso la punta de su nariz.

_**El sonido de el beso sofocante entre mis labios ,**_

_**me dejo muda ciega , **_

_**no tenia sentidos.**_

La beso y mordio su cuello como un vampiro quitando un poco mas la vida de ella.

Con caricias suaves como un tela invisible acariciando su piel ,toco los labios de el . Su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintio las manos delicadas de ella en su cuello besando con locura su carne ,su cuerpo.

Apego sus caderas en su cuerpo y se abrazo entre las piernas,acaricio la cabellera larga y suave entre sus dedos, mordisqueo con demasiada delicadeza el lobulo de su oreja.

- te lastimare -. susurro entre los labios de ella y con su mano en su cadera .

- no lo haras lo sé -. dijo y callo toda protestas entres su labios ,besando con tanto anhelo aquellos labios que la dejaban viva cada celula de su cuerpo.

Enterro sus dedos entre las caderas de ella y apego mas a su cuerpo ,con su mano toco el contorno de los senos de ella a traves de la bata blanca que tenia puesta .

- te amare por siempre sasuke , no lo olvides .- prometio ella con susurros suaves , este cerro los ojos con fuerza caoturando cada declaración profesada por ella para el .

Todo la locura venia a los cuerpos de ellos .

Saco con delicadeza la bata de ella acariciando cada centimetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto , beso con labios desesperados su piel .

_**Puede que yo odiara a los hombres ..**_

_**pero fue mi ruina amar a uno.**_

Su cuerpo se arqueo cuando sintio como su pezón erecto era tomado entre los labios de sú amor ,sus fragil mano toco el pecho de el y beso su cuello.

- sabes que te recordare por siempre -. declaro el , y solo quedo ciego ala demanda de su cuerpo.

Su cabellera se fue exparsiendo por la cama blanca y ella echada en ella , su respiracion se hizo grave y pesada , su corazón se devilitaba a cada segundo , el toco la muñeca izquierda de ella y toco la intrevenosa , aquel aparato que media el ritmo cardiaco de ella.

- eres perfecta hinata -. susurro con voz ronca cuando toco su humedo sexo entre sus dedos , hundio un dedo y su cuerpo se tenso al sentirla caliente y tan ¡viva!.

Toco cada fibra sensible de su intimidad y mojo los labios besando sus pezones , se saco la camisa negra y la tiro .

Sus pequeñas manos tocaron sus musculos ,y el se irguio en la locura,se agacho y susurro gemidos roncos entre el oido de ella .

No podia soportar como tanta vida era desprendida a cada segundo que ella gemia su nombre y arqueba el cuerpo con cada toque frenetico de el.

- te n-necesito sasuke -. pidio , su mandibula quedo fria y rechino los dientes, temia hacerle daño , se saco los pantalones y su boxers , su miembro se irguio ante la espesura de la noche , tocando su humeda intimidad y dando espamos electrisantes a su cuerpo .

Entro en ella lento , cada movimiento calculado en su mente y su cuerpo , mordio su lengua cuando entro totalmente en ella y sentia como los plieges de su inimidad la apretaban con fiereza acabando el aire de sus pulmones .

_**No se casi nada del amor...**_

_**pero se que solo una sola vez ame , y llegue a morir con ese amor .**_

Se movio lento y entro de nuevo en ella , vio como el cuerpo de ella se sacudia y ella enterraba sus dedos en su cabellera, la penetro con mas delicadeza y su cuerpo dio un grito de espasamo , una voz le decia que sucumbiera al placer pero su razonamiento decia que la cuidara, dejo de dalo eso y besos los labios rojos de ella.

Sus embestidas fueron graduando el ritmo hasta subir la rapides, levanto las caderas de ella y entro con mas fiereza en ella, esta chillo con vos ronca y dio sollozos de placer, no habia luz ni oscuridad , no habia infierno ni cielo ,no habia vida ni muerte ,todo quedo enterrado en un baul y solo se dajaron guiar por su amor.

_**Se que no soy Dios ,nunca quise serlo pero en mi interior quiero serlo para protegerme a mi y llegar a olvidar todo , y ser otra persona.**_

Sus embestidas fueron mas certeras y placenteras , quiso darle el mejor recuerdo de ella , un recuerdo que no olvidara y recordara que ella lo amaba .

El eco de su voces retumbo entre las paredes y los murmullos profesando amor de ella llenaron su corazón .

Se derrumbo en ella y toco la mejilla suave y un poco fria de ella.

-¿que me haces hinata?-. pregunto con dolor al prenderse mas en ella ,de su amor y sabiendo que ella desapareceria en poco tiempo.

- nada, solo te amo-. respondio y acaricio su cabellera negra de el.

Su cuerpo se debilito al esfuerzo de aquella noche de amor y gimio de dolor , este se envaro e inspecciono cada rincon de su cuerpo de ella buscando la herida.

- estoy cansada-. murmuro suavemente ,el le abrazo entre sus brazos y dio calor al casi cuerpo helado de ella.

La noche paso lenta y dolorosa convirtiendose en agonia , no quedo dormido como ella ,solo miraba el rostro palido de ella y sus labios murmurando su nombre en susurros alegres , la apreto mas en su lecho y reposo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, _¿tan doloroso es amar?_ . Miro el cielo como se ponia grisaceo y luego pasaba a ponerse azul , otro dia y otro segundo que quebraba la vida de ella.

Salio de la cama y se visto con ropa nueva y limpia , todo de color negro , vestido como para ir a un funeral ,salio por la puerta y llego al jardin olvidado con hierbas horribles adornandolo como bienvenida , todo habia acabado con ella eso era ,escucho el sonido del coche y miro al frente ,del coche bajo una mujer vestida de blanco y un maletin era la doctora .

- sasuke-. dijo seria ,este asintio y ella fruncio las cejas -. dejala ir -. hablo con dolor , este crispo su rostro en furia y gruño .

- ¡no!-. grito ahogando blasfemias a esa doctora.

- te lo ruego no hagas que sufra mas -. el rostro de la doctora se contuvo en lagrimas y sus ojos miel se llenaron de dolor .- ¡no sabes ella sufre! -. grito deseperada .- ella tenia que haber muerto haces meses ,¡pero tú la retienes en esta vida ! -. grito derramando lagrimas .- cada segundo que pasa ella sufre su cuerpo se debilita , no se como puede estar sigue viva .- se confeso -. quiero que la dejes ir ,no la retengas a ti , no hagas que cumpla su promesa a base de dolor -. suplico , este apreto las manos en puños y golpeo con fuerza la pared de su casa.- dejala ir por favor -. suplico de nuevo .

- tsunade calla , entra y rebisa como esta mi mujer -. dijo haciendo caso omiso cada suplica de ella , la doctora entro despacio y susurro.

- no eres el unico que pierde los amores de tú vida -. dijo y fue hasta la habitacion donde estaba ella.

Nunca habia querido tanto llorar pero se mantuvo sereno equilibrando cada sentimiento que lo abrumia de dolor en su pecho. Escucho el grito de la doctora y corrio hasta ella, y su mente quedo en blanco viendo como esa doctora intentaba reanimarla , vio el cuerpo quieto de ella y una sonrisa en sus labios , habia muerto ....si .

Corrio hasta estar a su lado y quito las manos de esa mujer de ella , de su amor , la zarandeo con fuerza y grito , no despertaba no lo hacia, toda la habitacion se volvio en gritos aullidos de dolor y lagrimas de parte de la doctora , ultimo grito y ultimo desgarro de corazón.

- ¡maldita sea despierta! .- grito contuviendo las lagrimas , ella no se movio .-¡tienes que cumplir tú promesa! -. rasguño su rostro con su mano y golpeo la cama con la otra.- ¡tienes que quedarte conmigo! .- se desgarro su alma .

_**La oscuridad me absorbe llenandome de constanes preguntas malditas.**_

- despierta por favor -. dijo en murmullos entre el oido de ella , era la primera vez que pedia algo con un por favor pero queria con todo su ser que ella despertara y lo abrazara . - ¡tenias que despedirte de mi! -. grito de nuevo , no se habia despedido , ella no le habia dicho ni _adios_ , nada y eso era lo que le mantenia desesperadamente irracional .

_**No se puede pedir amor si tú no lo das.**_

Todo quedo oscuro y silencioso como la cueva del demonio , el habia huido de esa casa no queriendo ver mas el cuerpo inerte de ella , lo habia dejado todo a manos de esa doctora , y ahora estaba ahí viendo desde aquella pequeña colina del prado verde como la enterraban en ese ataud negro brillante y una personas a su alrededor , vio a aquellas personas y su cuerpo se agazapo en odio , estaban los familiares de ella , ¿a que habian venido si ninguno la queria? , solo venian para no tener mal imagen delante de todos , miro al pade de ella como su rostro sereno no mostraba ni dolor ni nada solo una capa inhumana .

Se hundio en rabia cuando no podia dar ninguna paso mas para ir con ella , ese ultimo momento donde se despediria pero no fue , no hiria queria mantenerse alejado para no tener que recibir los lloros y abrazos de aquellas personas que en verdad no amaban a ella, vio detenidamente como el ataud se hundia entre la tierra entrando en aquella fosa , se dio la vuelta y derramo una lagrima , si, se dio tiempo a llorar .

- adios hinata -. murmuro al vacio, el viento soplo y escucho un muermullo

- _hasta pronto sasuke_ -. dijo la suave voz de ella , el sonrio con tristeza y respondio.

- hasta pronto hinata -. y desaparecio entre la neblina ,quedando solo el amor de ellos en el aire , se volverian a reencontrar y hasta ese momento el esperaria hancioso esperando sus brazos de ella y sus labios...

_**Adios madre ,hermanos , primos, tios , abuela,amigos **_

_**adios angel ..**_

-----------------------------------

Hola espero que os guste este one-shot, tan triston .Se que soy mala poneindo temas ahora muy tristes, pero asi es la vida chicas.

chau


End file.
